1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical equipment. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an ECG lead system including one or more ECG lead sets, an adapter system, an extension cable and methods for coupling the one or more ECG lead sets with the adapter.
2. Background
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electrocardiograph (ECG) lead systems are used to obtain biopotential signals containing information indicative of the electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. To obtain biopotential signals, ECG electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations and coupled to an ECG device, e.g., an “ECG monitor” or “ECG telemetry.” Placement of the electrodes is dependant on the information sought by the clinician.
The placement of the ECG electrodes on the patient has been established by medical protocols. The most common protocols require the placement of the electrodes in a 3-lead, a 5-lead or a 12-lead configuration. A 3-lead configuration requires the placement of three electrodes; one electrode adjacent each clavicle bone (RA, LA) on the upper chest and a third electrode adjacent the patient's lower left abdomen (LL). A 5-lead configuration requires the placement of the three electrodes in the 3-lead configuration with the addition of a fourth electrode adjacent the sternum (Va) and a fifth electrode on the patient's lower right abdomen (RL). A 12-lead configuration requires the placement of 10 electrodes on the patient's body. Four electrodes, which represent the patient's limbs, include the left arm electrode (LA lead), the right arm electrode (RA lead), the left leg electrode (LL lead), and the right leg electrode (RL lead). Six chest electrodes (V1-V6 leads) are placed on the patient's chest at various locations near the heart. Three standard limb leads are constructed from measurements between the right arm and left aim (Lead I), the right aim and the left leg (Lead H) and the left arm to left leg (Lead III).